


Luzrov Sorbet

by PikaBrightheart



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaBrightheart/pseuds/PikaBrightheart
Summary: Sorey and company visit an ice cream shop. Just some lighthearted silliness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in December 2015. I just wanted to write a simple and cute story involving all of the characters.

It had all started when they ran out of ingredients. The sun was sweltering hot in the streets of Lastonbell and the whole group had a craving for something cold. Mikleo had then suggested making some ice cream, only to discover that there wasn’t any milk to be found in the entire town. To which Rose then tried haggling with shopkeepers to no avail.

 

“Great, how can we possibly make ice cream without any damn milk?” Rose demanded shaking her head. She had rolled up the sleeves of her jacket and was hiding underneath the awning of a nearby building.

 

“You can make ice cream out of plenty of other things,” Dezel huffed, matter-of-factly.

 

“Yeah, like what, genius?”

 

“There’s soy milk for starters, almond milk…” he rested his hand beneath his chin in thought.

 

“The hell? Who would make milk out of plants?”

 

“Well…”

 

Sorey just laughed as the two of them preceded their banter. Mikleo shook his head next to him, “I never thought we’d get into an argument over ice cream…”

 

“I think the heat has gone straight to their heads, evaporating any voice of reason they may have had,” Edna mumbled, looking far more content beneath her parasol.

 

“—And how are you not dying of heat stroke in that outfit?” Rose shouted at Dezel.

 

“It’s different for us seraphim, I’ve explained to you before—”

 

“Ya know Rose you might feel better if you slipped out of that jacket,” Zaveid hummed.

 

Edna proceeded to whack him with the top her umbrella.

 

“Yowch!” Zaveid grunted, jumping out of the way, “Really though guys, why do think I dress like this? We should start the shirtless revolution!”

 

Placing her umbrella back over shoulder, Edna answered, “I think the real reason is to show off your egotism.”

 

“ _Hey!_ ”

 

At that moment Lailah clapped her hands together loudly. “What was the reporter doing at the ice cream shop? Everyone paused and looked to her expectantly. "Getting the _scoop_!” she said with a giggle.

 

“Say that’s a good idea Lailah! Why don’t we all just find an ice cream shop?” Sorey asked, holding his arms out in front of him. There was no point in getting anymore worked up over it, right?

 

Rose slapped her palm to her forehead, “Why didn’t I think of that? There’s an ice cream place literally down the road from here. And I’ve even gone there before!”

 

“Oh boy, I can’t wait!” Sorey exclaimed. He’d never gone to one before, so it really was exciting! “Say Mikleo, I wonder what kind of flavors they’ll have?”

 

“I guess we’ll have to wait and see,” Mikleo replied.

 

“Great!” Lailah beamed, “Now that we have everything all settled, why don’t you lead the way, Rose!”

 

“Well if you insist… Come on guys, I bet I can get us a great deal!”

 

Following Rose, it only took them about… five minutes to get there. Dezel crossed his arms as they walked up to the little shop stand. “If we came here to start with it could’ve saved us a hassle…”

 

There was a giant sign behind the cashier with all of the different things you could buy. Sorey looked up at it with wide eyes, almost falling as he tipped his head back to look. There were so many things to choose from, he didn’t know what to pick. Soft ice cream, waffle cones, sugar cones, snow cones… Mint chocolate chip, strawberry swirl, and flavors he couldn’t even begin to pronounce.

 

“How can I help you two?” the cashier asked with a friendly grin.

 

Oh that’s right… Sometimes it just slipped Sorey’s head that most humans couldn’t see seraphim. But how would they explain wanting to order so much?

 

While Sorey was pondering that, Rose slammed a fistful of gald onto the counter. “I’ll be having the Strawberry Sundae Supreme!”

 

The cashier looked startled, “Are you sure about that miss? Not a single customer has been able to win the Triple S challenge!”

 

“Well then, I aim to be the first!” Rose declared, pointing her thumb towards her face, “If I can eat the whole thing I’ll win 10,000 gald, right? It says it right there on your sign!”

 

“If you insist, though I’m warning you, there’s no refunds.”

 

“Fine by me!”

 

Dezel sighed loudly next to her, “Don’t blame me when our wallets are empty, and all that you’ll have is a stomach ache to show for it.”

 

Rose shot him a look as she turned to Sorey, “What’ll you have?”

 

Good question. “Uh… to be honest, I’m not sure where to begin. Everything sounds so amazing! What’s your recommendation, sir?”

 

“Why not try our famous chocolate and vanilla soy milk swirl?” he suggested, “It’s only 200 gald and the talk of Rolance. People travel all the way out from the capital just to try it!”

 

Just then Dezel coughed. Rose mouthed something to him and rolled her eyes.

 

“Wow, really? All the way from Pendrago? I’ll definitely have to try it myself then! I’ll take it!” Sorey decided.

 

The cashier was adding up the gald when Rose added, “By the way, we’re from a travelling merchants guild. So I’d like to buy some things for the rest of our members too.” Turning, she gave the seraphim a pointed look.

 

“I’ll have the lemon sorbet,” Edna said, with a twirl of her umbrella.

 

“And I think the hot fudge sundae sounds lovely,” Lailah said.

 

Mikleo crossed his arms, “I’ll have what Sorey’s having.”

 

Edna snickered at that.

 

“What?” Mikleo demanded.

 

Zaveid whistled, “I’ll take a pistachio triple nut chocolate drizzle with a _cherry_ on top!”

 

Everyone looked at Dezel who tipped his hat further down his face, “Just get whatever…” he grumbled.

 

While Rose was completing the transactions, Sorey and the seraphim found a seating spot around the corner. Sorey and Mikleo sat down at one of the round tables, with a nice umbrella propped overhead to shield them from the sun. Sorey could barely keep still, tapping his feet on the ground.

 

“You’re really excited to try it, huh?” Mikleo smiled.

 

“You bet! Just thinking about how people have gone out of their way to try some… It’s exciting!”

 

“I do think he _may_ have been a exaggerating a tad,” Mikleo admitted.

 

“I don’t care! I’m still excited!”

 

“What are you excited about?” asked a different, unexpected voice.

 

Sorey let out a wide grin hearing the familiar tone, “Alisha!”

 

Sure enough, the armor clad girl stood in front of him. She had her head tipped to the side while clasping her wrist in front of her. “It’s good to see you, Sorey! I take it Mikleo is with you?” her gaze wandered to the spot next to him.

 

Mikleo opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. Ever since Alisha broke the Squire’s pact with him, she could no longer see seraphim after all…

 

“You too! We just went to the ice cream shop around the corner!”

 

“Oh!” Alisha beamed, she was about to continue when Rose strolled by holding a large tray with their desserts.

 

“Well if it isn’t Miss Highness herself!” Rose set the tray down on Sorey’s table, and handed him a vanilla and chocolate cone.

 

“Thanks!” Sorey exclaimed, as he took it from her.

 

“Don’t eat it all in one bite now,” Mikleo said.

 

Sorey tried to resist the urge to do just that and took a small taste. “Wow! It’s really good! Mikleo you have to try!”

 

“You know you’re acting like a five year old,” Rose commented.

 

“And where’s the harm in that?” Alisha countered.

 

“I wonder if this is what a parent feels like,” she wondered, shaking her head. Extending her arm she lifted her sundae from the table.

 

As she did so, Sorey realized _just_ how huge it was. It was about twice the size of Rose’s head and looked like it could serve three whole people. There were so many scoops of ice cream, and whipped cream, and strawberries. A few of them rolled off of the plate as she began to move it over to Dezel’s table. ‘ _Is she really going to be able to eat all that?’_

 

“You’re taking on the Triple S challenge?” Alisha asked, hopping over to Rose’s table.

 

“Yeah, and what’s it to ya?”

 

Alisha chuckled, “Perhaps this may come as a surprise to you, Rose. But I almost completed that challenge myself.”

 

“Hah? No kidding? I never expected you to be the type.”

 

“Although I may be a princess by title, that doesn’t prevent me from indulging in everyday pleasures.”

 

“Well, you have a point,” Rose said, her voice becoming garbled as she took a spoonful of ice cream.

 

“And strawberry has always been my favorite, I simply could not resist!” Twirling back in Sorey’s direction she added, “Well it was a pleasure to see you all! I have business I must attend to, but do take care!”

 

Sorey waved to her, “Take care, Alisha!”

 

With another quick bow, she took off down the street as quickly as she’d appeared. Meanwhile, Dezel was eyeing the mint chocolate chip cone in his hand. He deliberated for a moment and then took a giant bite out of the top scoop, leaving sharp teeth marks behind.

 

Rose leaned over the table as she swallowed a strawberry. Bashing a hand beside her, she said through a cough, “You’re not supposed to just take a bite out of it!”

 

“What else are you supposed do to? That’s how I always eat it!”

 

“Since when? Have you really? Come on Dezel, you’ve got to live a little!”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“How can you even enjoy it, if you don’t savor the taste?”

 

“It’s fine by me! Besides, do you really think that I’ve got the time for that?” Dezel asked. He then promptly finished the rest with a loud crunch as he chewed the cone.

 

“Now what does that say about your mindset?” Rose muttered to herself.

 

“Man that hit the spot!” Zaveid said, smacking his lips obnoxiously. Seeming to take their bickering as a cue to step in, he appeared behind Dezel. Draping an arm over his shoulder he said, “ _Women_ am I right?”

 

Edna spoke up from her table behind Rose’s, “Why don’t you do everyone a favor and stop talking.”

 

“Aw, _Edna_ sweetie, you know you don’t mean that!” Zaveid released his arm from Dezel who then sighed in relief. Spreading his arms out, he walked towards her.

 

Edna neatly rose from her table and skipped over to where Sorey and Mikleo were. Placing her lemon sorbet down she said, “Say, Creamo, do you think you could stand over here for a moment?”

 

“Huh? Well I suppose…” Mikleo said, narrowing his eyes. He stepped over the seat and stood next to her, ice cream in hand.

 

“Thanks, I’ll be needing that,” Edna said, snatching the cone before Mikleo could even blink.

 

Mikleo stared at his empty hand in confusion. “What? Hey!” he yelped.

 

Sorey watched on helplessly from where he sat, as Edna gave the cone a good chuck. And sure enough… it landed squarely on Zaveid’s face. She bobbed her umbrella over her shoulder and chuckled, “Success.”

 

Zaveid stood dumbfounded as the ice cream slowly dripped down his entire face and plopped onto the ground. “Oh now you’re asking for trouble…” he said, voice quavering.

 

“Oh my. How _frightening_ ,” Edna said dismissively. Folding her umbrella, she propped it up by the table. Instead she took a hold of her dessert and resumed eating spoonfuls of the ice.

 

“…Why does everything have to be at my expense?” Mikleo mumbled.

 

Stomping over in her direction, Zaveid began to chase after Edna. She jogged away from him, disappearing down the city streets, still casually eating as she went.

 

Sorey chuckled, there certainly wasn’t a dull moment around here. Mikleo was still standing there with a blank look on his face, so Sorey called him over, “You can have the rest of mine! Here,” he said, offering it to him. He’d only eaten about half of it, so there was still enough to share.

 

Mikleo blinked at him, before grabbing it and sitting beside him again. “Thanks…” he said through a blush, “It’s really all right though. I don’t like sweets too much to begin with so…”

 

“You’re welcome!” Sorey beamed, resting his head on his palm, “Although, if you dislike sweets so much, then why do you always make them?”

 

“W-well, you see that's…” he ducked his head, seemingly preoccupied with the vanilla and chocolate swirl, “I’m not really making them for myself.”

 

“That’s very considerate of you.”

 

“Sh-shut up, I’m trying to eat this,” Mikleo mumbled.

 

Sorey grinned, and turned to see what the others were up to. Come to think of it, what was Lailah doing during this silliness?

 

As if in answer to his private question he heard her voice ring out, “I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!” She was situated off by herself and giggling in delight with every spoonful. Well, that answered that question. Rose was still attempted to master the Triple S while Dezel quietly watched. Edna and Zaveid were still no where in sight.

 

Just then there was a loud groan from in front of them. Rose sighed loudly, “I can’t eat another bite! This challenge conquered _me_!”

 

“See? What did I tell you? But do you ever listen to me?” Dezel chided.

 

“Maybe next time _we_ should listen to Dezel,” Sorey noted.

 

“Yeah, this soy milk ice cream _is_ pretty good,” Mikleo agreed.

 

Rose stood slowly, clutching her stomach, “I give in, I can’t take this anymore. I’ll be at the inn…” she groaned, slowly making her way down the street.

 

Dezel shook his head, “I suppose I ought to follow her…” And with that he took his leave.

 

“I really am glad we came here though!” Sorey said, “It was a nice fun, change of pace!”

 

“Yeah…” Mikleo chuckled, “That’s one way to put it.”

 

Ultimately Rose was sick the whole night, while Dezel tried to concoct some healing agent from local plants. Zaveid returned late with a large bruise on his head. While Edna strolled in and placed the remains of her sorbet into the trash like nothing had happened.

 

Lailah loved the hot fudge sundae so much that she was consulting Mikleo on ingredients. Sorey just listened in on everyone’s activities, while taking a note in his journal that he’d made a brand new discovery point that everyone ought to visit.

 


End file.
